Bakugan: Warriors at heart
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: A new adventure of Bakugan has started. Alice had a dream that could mean the end of everything, so she goes to where Dan and the rest of the gang live and the original battle brawlers has been revived. Rated K for now, may go up to T due to violence and suggestive situations. Dan x Runo
1. Episode 1-Premonition

Bakugan: Warriors at heart

Episode 1-Premonition

**Sayuri Lapis: I am so irritated that TMS and Spin Master won't bring back Bakugan with Dan, Shun, Marucho, Runo, Alice, and Julie! What also makes me angry is that Mechtanium Surge sort of ended at a cliffhanger; doesn't that irritate you as well? Oh well, anyway, this is my fan made season 5 of Bakugan. The names will stick to the Japanese version because this is an anime. Only Dan x Runo is the main couple and the season 1 cast will be revived. Characters from the other seasons will come back later in the story. I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers. **

It was 11:00PM in Moscow, Russia. Everything was quiet and calm in the Gehabich Household. Alice was sleeping quietly as a mouse. Michael Gehabich was in his laboratory working on his dimensional transporter. "Whew, I'll work more tomorrow. Right now, I want to go to sleep." Doctor Gehabich said.

He went out of his laboratory and walked upstairs to Alice's room. He saw the orange haired girl sleeping silently. "She's sleeping like a little angel." He whispered and walked out of her room quietly so he would not wake her up.

Alice was sleeping soundly as she was lying down in her bed along with Hydranoid, who was sleeping next to her.

_In her dream…_

_Alice looked at her surroundings. The sky was orange with smog, the ground was dead, and all of the buildings were torn down. "Where am I? What is this place?" She asked. _

_"This is the future of earth you twit." A familiar voice answered her in an echo. "What? This isn't the future of the earth! You're lying!" Alice yelled, her orange hair blowing against the wind. _

_"This is the truth. If you don't like it, go away then." The familiar voice said. Alice was starting to get irritated. "I know that's you Danma, get out here and show yourself!" She screamed. _

_"As you wish…" The voice said. 8 shadow figures then showed themselves in front of the girl. Alice gasped, "Dan, Shun, Marucho, Runo, Julie, Joe, and…me?" She went up to herself. Something was not right about them. Their eyes and their clothes looked so different. Their eyes were red and their skin was extremely pale. "So you are the real me…" The second Alice said and walked up to her. "What a pity." She said and grabbed the real Alice's neck. "AAHHHHHHHH!" The real Alice screamed. _

_"This world will now belong to our master, once we get rid of that Danma Kuso." Fake Shun said. "NOOOOOOO!" Alice screamed again. _

Alice's eyes then fluttered open. "That dream…" She said. Hydranoid, her darkus bakugan then woke up. "Why are you awake at this time Alice?" He asked. The orange haired girl looked around and stood up. "I need to go see Dan and the rest of the gang."

Alice started packing up and went downstairs to see her grandfather sitting in front of the fireplace. "Alice, why are you up? It's almost midnight." He said. "Grandpa, I need to see Danma, may I go?" She asked. "Sure, it has been a long time since you have seen them hasn't it?"

The orange haired girl nodded. "Yes, you may go." He said. "Thanks Grandpa." Alice smiled and ran back up to her room. She then took out a gate card that she used when she was Masquerade. "Are you ready Hydranoid?" Alice asked. The darkus Bakugan nodded. She then looked at her card. "Take me to Danma and his friends." She said. Soon, she disappeared along with her luggage.

Dan Kuso sighed as he sat in the boat along with his Pyrus Bakugan, Drago. It had been about a week since they defeated Gunz Lazar. "Is there something wrong Danma?" The dragonoid asked.

"I'm a little bored, there's nothing to do nowadays. Mira went back to Vestal and Gunz is defeated, I miss a little conflict here and there, you know?" The brown haired boy said.

"Why don't you go back home? Runo misses you." Drago suggested, hopping onto his partner's shoulder. "You're right. I do feel a little homesick. Hopefully, nobody's mad at me though." Dan said.

Meanwhile, back home at the Misaki café, There was a blue haired girl that was washing the dishes and on her phone. "Where is he?" She furiously yelled. "Calm down Runo." Tigress told her. "He's probably busy right now; maybe he'll call back in another week or two."

"That's what you say Tora-chan! What is he doing anyway?" She murmured until her phone rang. "It's from Julie!" She exclaimed and swiped the phone symbol on her screen. "Runo here." She said.

"Hi Runo, want to meet up at my house? I have a special guest who you haven't seen for a long time." The white haired girl said.

"Sure, I'll come over right now." She said and washed her hands thoroughly and took Tora-chan with her. "Runo, you still need to finish the dishes!" Her dad called out.

"You finish them; I need to go see Julie!" She yelled and ran out of the café.

Meanwhile, in another world, there was a black castle, inside were 8 shadows. "More water!" The tallest one yelled his voice sounding like Danma's, sounding very furious. "Yes sir!" A feminine voice that sounded like Runo's rang and scuttled out of the room. "Your Highness, you need to relax. Stress is very bad for you." The youngest one said, his voice sounded like Choji's.

"Shut up! All of you should be focusing on serving Seraphina-sama her earthling energy instead of saying sappy things to me!" He snapped. "Now where were we?" He then said, touching the screen, bringing up a picture of Dan, Runo, Alice, Julie, Shun, Marucho, Alice, and Joe smiling together. "The Bakugan Battle Brawlers hmm…" He said. "They look like a nuisance. Where did you get this picture?" He pulled up another picture of them as castle knights and the resistance.

"I found it on the human internet system master." A voice replied, sounding like Alice's. "They need to be destroyed, especially this one." A picture of Dan Kuso appeared on the screen. "If they still exist, then they will be a hindrance to our plans. Will you go for me?" He pointed at a shadow.

"Yes Darling, I will go find him." A voice sounding like Julie's replied. "Bring him to me and I will kill him, along with his pesky dragonoid. When I kill him, Seraphina-sama's plans will continue!" He cackled. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Meanwhile, back on earth, Runo arrived at Julie's house and rang the doorbell. "You're here!" Julie squealed and gave the blunette a hug. "We've been waiting for hours." Gorem joked. "Yeah, I told you I would come, where's the guest?" Runo then asked.

"She's upstairs in my room. Come on!" The white haired girl took her best friend's hand and dragged her to her bedroom door. "This is the guest." Julie said and opened the door for her. Runo gasped. "It has been a while Runo." An orange haired girl with chocolate colored eyes smiled. "Alice!" The blunette exclaimed. "I missed you so much!" She hugged her.

"Yeah, I missed you and Julie too. Where are Dan, Shun, and Marucho?" Alice asked. "Shun's on a ninja mission, Marucho is at home, and Dan went somewhere, no one knows where though. I tried calling him on my phone, but he isn't answering." Runo answered her.

"I understand, I actually came here because I wanted to tell you guys something." Alice said. "What is it?" Runo asked. "Last night, I had a dream about the earth being destroyed." The orange haired girl explained.

"That's it?" Julie asked. Alice shook her head, "There's more to it. I saw 8 people, and they all looked like Dan, Marucho, You, Julie, Shun, Joe, and me." She said.

"What did they say?" Runo asked. "They said that once they kill Dan, the world will belong to their master. I think that means something. Recently, I have had a bad feeling that we have a new enemy." Alice continued. "And that after we defeat it, things will be different, very different."

"What do you mean?" The white haired girl asked. "I don't know, it's just a feeling, but I know it's going to happen." The orange haired girl answered. Runo and Julie sat in silence. "Maybe you are right. Lately, I feel I'm never going to see my Gorem again." She looked at her Subterra Bakugan. "Don't worry Julie; I will be here for you." Gorem assured her.

"Well, we may need to tell Dan, Shun, and Marucho about this, they may know a thing or two." The female haos brawler told them. "You're right." Tigress said.

Meanwhile, Dan Kuso was walking through his hometown. "Don't you think I should visit my mom first?" He asked his pyrus bakugan. "That would be a good idea." The Pyrus bakugan said. Danma passed by a person in a black cloak and black skirt and boots. He then stopped. "Is there something wrong Dan?" He asked.

"N-Nothing, I thought that girl was Julie because it kinda looked like her." Dan said. "Or was it?"

"I don't know, that person back there looked kind of creepy. She seems suspicious." Drago said. "Come on Drago, you're being paranoid, come on!" He said and walked.

The person in the black cloak stopped by the park and smugly smiled. "I think I found my darling." She said and cackled softly, her red eye showing.

To be continued in episode 2-Are you Julie?

**Sayuri Lapis: I hope you all like it so far. **


	2. Episode 2-Are you Julie?

Bakugan: Warriors at heart

Episode 2-Are you Julie?

**Sayuri Lapis: Thank you for all of the reviews! They really keep me going, here is episode 2. Also, all of the mechtogan and the battle gear, traps, and stuff like that no longer exist in this story. They will battle without any additions like in season 1. I hope you enjoy! I do not own Bakugan, but if I did, this story would be the official final season. **

"I'm home mom!" Danma said as he entered the house. "Is that you Dan?" His mom asked, her head peaked out of the kitchen. "It's you!" She cried and ran to hug her son. "Oooff…Mom…" Dan gasped. "Please stop hugging me."

"Come on Dan; give your mom some of the love she deserves." Drago joked. "Drago's right. After all, I am your biological mother." She said. Danma rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie; I just missed you so much." Miyoko told him. "Mom, it's only been a week, sheesh." The brown haired teen muttered. "I made you some flan; it's your favorite after all." The brown haired woman said.

"No thanks, I want to visit Runo right now. I miss her a lot." Dan told her. "Your girlfriend?" His mom asked. "Of course, bye!" Dan yelled as he ran out of the house. "Excited to see your girlfriend?" The pyrus dragonoid asked. "Of course, I hope she isn't mad at me though." Dan answered the bakugan. "When she is mad at me, she'll beat me to death."

"That's just Runo. Most boys your age would be jealous of you if they found out you were dating her." The pyrus bakugan told him. As Dan and Drago arrived to the café, they entered in and saw Runo's parents cleaning up the restaurant.

"Hey Mr. and ." Dan greeted. "Hey there Dan, it's been a while, where have you been?" Runo's mom asked. "I was just being lazy on the boat, Is Runo here?" The brown haired teen asked.

"She just went over to Julie's house to hang out with her." Runo's father answered. "Ok, I'll go over and see them. Bye!" Dan said and ran out of the restaurant.

In the other world, inside a big black castle, a person was facing a mirror filled with a dark black and purple sphere. "How is everything?" A cruel voice asked.

"I sent out Julie, our strongest brawler in the subterra area. She should be able to find him and defeat him." The shadow that looked like Dan's replied. "Actually, I have a different plan now. It's better." The cruel voice replied. "What is it?" The shadow asked.

"I want all of the brawlers destroyed. I realized that killing Dan is not enough." The sphere told him. "But Seraphina-sama…" The shadow started. "SILENCE!" the sphere boomed. "Do you want me to turn you and your comrades back into tiny viruses?" She asked.

"No mistress." The shadow answered. "Then do what I say, once they are destroyed, the plan will continue as it is." The sphere cackled. "You are right, me and my comrades will destroy the real copies of us and the secret plan will continue as it is." The shadow said. The shadow nodded.

Shun opened his eyes and gasped; he looked around him and realized that he was sitting on a tree stump in the forest. "I have a really bad feeling now…" He murmured, taking his clothes.

Back on earth, Danma ran up to Julie's house and rang the doorbell. Julie opened the door and gasped. "Darling!" She squealed and hugged Dan. "Julie…Where's…Runo…" The pyrus brawler gasped. "Runo's here, she's missed you so much." The silver haired female told him dragged him to her room.

"Danma!" Runo exclaimed as she saw him enter the room. "Hi Runo." The pyrus brawler said and hugged her. The blue haired girl blushed, her heart started to race. "I missed you so much." She murmured softly. "I missed you too." He said and saw Alice.

"Hi Alice." He stopped hugging Runo and walked up to her. "It's nice to see you again Dan." She stood up. "What brings you here?" The pyrus brawler asked. "I came here because I need to tell you something really important. I already told Runo and Julie, but I haven't told Marucho and Shun about it yet."

"What is it?" He asked, sitting down on Julie's bed. "Last night, I had a dream about the future of the earth. It was all dead, and it was just me and these 8 other people that looked and sounded like us." Alice explained and told him. "And they said they wanted to destroy you so their master could take over the world."

"What, that is just nonsense." Dan said. "Actually, she may be right." Drago said. "What do you mean by that?" The pyrus brawler asked. "Recently, I have been having visions about our home, your home, Gundalia, Vestal, and Neathia being destroyed. And Dan, remember that person in a black cloak we passed by when we were going to visit your parents?" Drago asked.

"Oh yeah, she kind of looked like Julie." Dan said. "What, are you kidding with me?" The subterra brawler asked. Dan nodded, "She kind of looked like you." He then stood up. "Thanks for telling me this Alice."

"It's no problem Dan." The darkus brawler told him. "I need to go to Marucho's house to tell him about this." He left the room and went out of Julie's house.

In the town square, the crowd was whispering and mumbling as a cloaked person walked through. "Where's my darling? He should be around here according to the coordinates. Why didn't I brawl him earlier when he passed by me?" She hissed angrily. "Hey babe, can you take off your cloak so we can see your beautiful face." A fat guy cooed. A smile appeared on her face. "Are you sure you want to see my face? It can be a little risky." She warned.

"Come on, I just want to see it." He begged. The girl took her cloak off of her face and the man gasped. She had chocolate brown skin and silver hair just like Julie's, but her eye was red and her other eye was mechanical. "Say bye-bye." She laughed and a red laser shot out of her mechanical eye and killed the man. "Some pest." She grumbled. The silver haired girl then spotted the brown haired boy that she passed by earlier. "It's him!" She exclaimed and ran as fast as she could.

"Aww…" Dan moaned. It's so crowded here. I can't get to Marucho's house now."

"Don't worry; let's go to an empty place for now." Drago told him. Dan and Drago then went to the back of the building, where there was no one. "Standing in an empty place is better than a crowded place." The pyrus brawler sighed. Drago then froze. "Something wrong Drago?" Dan asked.

"I feel like someone is watching us. Be careful Dan." Drago told him. "Where?" The brown haired teen asked. "Behind you." Drago answered. Dan looked behind him. "If you are there, come out!" he yelled.

A person in a black cloak then approached them. "You're that…" Dan started. The person unveiled her cloak and smiled. "You must be Danma Kuso right?" She asked.

"Julie? Why are you dressed like that?" Dan asked. "I'm not the real Julie, I am the fake Julie. I am here to defeat you so I can take you to our leader." She cackled.

"No way, if you want to take me, you need to brawl me first." The pyrus brawler said. "Whatever, fine by me." The fake Julie muttered. "Ready Drago?" Dan asked. The pyrus bakugan nodded and turned into a ball.

"Alright, field open!" Dan shouted, taking a card out. Soon, the world began to stop moving and things froze. "I go first, gate card set!" Fake Julie shouted, throwing a gate card. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Darkus Rumblerock!"

A huge darkus bakugan in the shape of boulders appeared. "That looks like some strong bakugan! It has 1800 Gs!" Dan exclaimed. "Don't worry Dan, we can win it." Drago assured him. "Alright, Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shouted, throwing the pyrus dragonoid. "Bakugan Stand! Go Fusion Dragonoid!"

The pyrus dragonoid popped out, looking mighty and strong. Its power was only 1200 Gs. "Ability Activate! Dragon Thrasher! I command you to attack Darkus Rumblerock! This card decreases 900 Gs from the opponent and adds it to my G power!" Dan shouted.

900 Gs were taken from Fake Julie and were given to Dan Kuso. Dan now had 2100 Gs while Fake Julie had 1000 Gs. Fusion Dragonoid then attacked Darkus Rumblerock, throwing him back, causing Fake Julie to lose 200 G power. She now had 800 Gs left.

_Shoot, this Danma Kuso is stronger than I thought he would be._ Fake Julie furiously thought."Bakugan Brawl!" Fake Julie shouted. "Bakugan stand! Go Darkus Rumblerock! Ability Activate! Rock Wrestle!" She shouted. "This ability makes the player lose 400 Gs and it goes to me as Rumblerock attacks your Dragonoid!" She said.

Rumblerock attacked Fusion Dragonoid and 400 Gs were taken away from Dan, which meant that Julie now had 1300 Gs. "My turn!" Dan shouted. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Fusion Dragonoid!"

Drago then stood up again. "Ability Activate! Toasted Opponent! This will take all of your G power away and given to me! Go!" Danma shouted.

_Shoot! I am toast now! _Fake Julie thought. Fusion Dragonoid attacked Rumblerock for the final time and wiped out all of Julie's G power. "I win!" Danma smiled. Fake Julie tried to stand up. "I lost…NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she faded away. Danma and Drago sighed, "Well, that wasn't too hard." The brown haired teen sighed. "She was very weak actually, her bakugan was strong though." Drago said.

"Right, now let's go over to Marucho's house." Danma said. Drago agreed and they both went to his apartment.

To be continued in Episode 3-Complicated

**Sayuri Lapis: I hope you enjoyed this episode, Fake Julie's bakugan and ability cards were made up by me and Toasted Opponent was an ability card made up by me. See you in the next episode! Remember to leave a review. **


	3. Episode 3-Complicated

Bakugan: Warriors at heart

Episode 3-Complicated

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, here is episode 3 of Bakugan: Warriors at heart. I don't own Bakugan. **

_Hi there, it's me! Danma Kuso, after we battled Wiseman, me and Drago decided to take a break and we traveled on a boat to a peaceful place. We had some peace until we decided to go home and visit our friends and family. _

_We visited Julie and saw Alice, our old friend. Alice said that she had a dream about our new enemy, a team of fakes that look like us and they want to destroy me so they can get on with their master's plan. I needed to tell Marucho so we went to his apartment and found Fake Julie, who challenged us to a brawl. We won the brawl fortunately, but will she come back? Find out on this episode of Bakugan: Warriors at heart! _

"Danma!" Choji exclaimed as he answered the door.

"Hey, long time no see." The brown haired teen gave a high five to the shorter teen. "What were you doing?"

"I was just recycling the mechtogan since they can no longer apply to Bakugan. What brings you here?" The aquos brawler asked. "I actually need to discuss something serious with you. May I discuss it with you?" Dan asked.

"Sure." Choji replied, "Come in."

Danma and Drago went in and arrived to Choji's room. "Have a seat." The blond haired teen said. Dan sat down on a bean bag. "Why don't you start?" The aquos brawler said.

"Ok well, when I arrived to Julie's house, I saw Alice, and she said she had a dream about the destruction of this world. As well as some 8 people that looked like us." Danma said.

"Who's the 7th and 8th person?" Choji asked. "I don't know them, Alice had the dream and they said that they wanted to destroy me and give the earth to their master." The pyrus brawler explained.

"Well, that is some bizarre dream." The aquos brawler said. "And just now, I just battled a shadow that looked like Julie." Danma said.

"I saw your brawl with her." Choji said. "Her strategy seemed weak."

"That's right." The pyrus brawler said. "Choji-sama." An elderly voice called out. Kato came in the room and approached Choji. "Your father would like to have a word with you." He said and bowed. "That's right. Danma, I have to discuss something with my dad, we'll talk about this another time." The blond haired teen said.

"Ok." Danma stood up and took Drago with him. They left Choji's house and walked home. It was evening, which meant the sky was orange and the sun was setting. Drago noticed that the pyrus brawler was depressed. "Is there something wrong?" Drago asked the brown haired teen.

"It's nothing." He said. "Tell me, there's obviously something wrong with you." The pyrus bakugan coaxed. "I was thinking about my brawl with Fake Julie." Danma answered.

"Yeah, what about it? You won." The dragonoid said. "I think she lost to me on purpose to see my abilities, so she may become stronger later on, and I may lose." Danma sighed.

"Don't worry Dan, we are strong, do you remember our past battles when Bakugan Interspace was still there, and in Vestal and Neathia?" Drago asked.

Danma nodded. "You're right Drago; I won't lose to anything that is in my way!" He said. They entered home and found his mother sleeping on the couch. "Sweet dreams mom." Dan said and went up to his room.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" A voice roared. "I'm so sorry darling, please forgive me. I didn't know he was that strong!" Fake Julie begged.

"Your failure has certainly disappointed me. Leave me!" He growled. "I killed a human who pestered me around today and received his energy. Would you like the energy?" She asked.

"Hmph, that still won't make my anger with you go away, give it to me." He hissed. Fake Julie closed her eye and a red ball of light appeared. "Here." Fake Julie said and handed it over. "Thank you, now leave, I am still disappointed by the failure from you." He grumbled.

Fake Julie walked out the royal room and saw Fake Runo, Fake Choji, Fake Shun, Fake Alice, and Fake Joe lying against the wall. "Looks someone got a scolding from our leader." Fake Runo snickered.

"Shut up Runo." Fake Julie muttered. "You should have brawled better." Fake Choji commented. "It's not my fault! He had good strategy. You know his Drago is strong." Fake Julie told them.

"But your Darkus Rumblerock is stronger than his." Fake Shun said. Fake Julie glared at them. She wanted to say something back to Fake Shun, but she couldn't because he was saying the truth. "I think I hear our leader saying my name!" Fake Runo giggled.

Fake Runo then went into the room. "You called me." She bowed. "Yes, will you go defeat my real copy?" The shadow asked. "Yes Danma-sama, I will defeat your real copy. I won't let you down." She said.

"Good girl." Fake Danma said. His face started to slowly appear through the darkness. "You better not fail." His red eye glared.

"Darling! Please give me another chance!" Fake Julie begged. "Shut up! Maybe you can go another time when you learn your lesson." Fake Danma yelled.

Runo sighed as she looked at the picture of her, Danma, and Julie. "You're worried about him aren't you?" Tigress asked, who was sitting on her shoulder.

"Yeah, now he's being chased down by some people that looked like us. I just hope he can win against them." The blunette sighed. "Don't worry Runo, he's strong. Stronger than you think he is." Tigress assured her.

Runo smiled sadly. "Thanks Tora-chan." She said. "Runooo!" Julie called out. "Yeah?" The blunette asked. "I bought some Japanese rice cookies, they are delicious! Want to try some?" She asked.

"No thanks, but shouldn't you be at your job right now being a reporter for Bakugan City?" The blue haired girl asked.

"I took the day off today." The subterra brawler yelled from the kitchen. "There are only three more cookies! Are you sure you don't want them?" Julie asked.

"Take them; I'm not even that hungry." The haos brawler sighed. "Ok." Julie yelled and shoved all of the cookies into her mouth.

Danma walked through the park and sighed. "I remember this was the place when the gate cards fell out of the sky."

"That sure brings back memories huh?" The pyrus bakugan asked. "It does. Shortly after that, I met you Drago, during my brawl with Shuji." Danma said.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out. The pyrus brawler looked up and saw Shuji with another boy that looked sort of familiar.

"It's been a while Dan Kuso." The boy said. The brown haired teen observed him. "Who are you?" He asked. "You don't recognize me?" The tall boy asked. "Nope, never seen you before." Dan said. "It's me! Akira!" The boy yelled. Danma looked at him closer, He had really grown during the years, he was taller, his voice was deeper, and he had a little muscle.

"Hey Akira, what's up?" Dan asked. "I want to challenge you to a Bakugan Brawl in Bakugan City!" Akira answered. "No thanks, I'm kind of busy today." Dan said.

"Fine then, I guess I'll tell everyone at Bakugan City that the former champion is too chicken to brawl me." Akira snickered.

"Fine, but if I win, you have to leave me alone completely." The pyrus brawler said. "Fair deal." The orange haired teen said.

"Ok, let's get started." Dan said. Both boys walked over to Bakugan City. "Gate Card Open!" They shouted and the game started.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Akira shouted and threw his Bakugan. "Go Subterra Centipoid!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Go Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!" Dan shouted.

Drago appeared and Akira gasped. "I have a feeling that I'm going to be done for before the second round starts." He gulped.

"Alright, ability activate! Dragon Tornado!" Dan shouted. "This card takes 500 Gs from you and adds it to my dragonoid and attacks you personally, wiping all of your G power out!"

Drago roared and blew a fireball, hitting Akira, which he fell. "Dang it…." The Subterra brawler muttered. "You defeated me before I could hold out an ability card."

"Train harder next time, and when you feel you are strong enough, come back here and brawl me again." The pyrus brawler told him and walked away from Bakugan City, leaving Akira behind.

Runo and Tigress walked through the park. "Where is Dan? He said he went out for a little walk." She said. "I don't know." Tigress shrugged.

"Well, he should be around here." The haos brawler sighed. Tigress then froze. "Something wrong Tora-chan?" Runo asked.

She looked in the hao's bakugan direction and gasped. There was a black hooded person standing beside the trash can.

"Hey, who are you?" The blunette asked. The hooded person chuckled and turned around. "I'm Runo Misaki." She then took off her hood and the real Runo gasped.

The fake Runo took out her bakugan. "Where's Dan Kuso you worthless copy? I want to battle him and take him to our leader."

The haos brawler frowned. "Who are you calling a worthless copy? That should be my line! If you want Danma, then battle me first. If I win, then you have to leave him alone."

Fake Runo chuckled, her mechanical eye glowering. "If I win, then you have to take me to Dan to brawl him."

"Fair deal." Runo said, her eyes glaring.

To be continued in episode 4-Game on!

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, I hope you enjoyed episode 3. I'll work on episode 4 next and Behind the black curtain along with Crimson Rose. **


End file.
